leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS326
/ |title_ja=VS ラプラス |title_ro=VS Laplace |image=PS326.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=28 |number=326 |location=Battle Dome Battle Palace 's accommodations |prev_round=Standing in the Way with Starmie |next_round=Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow }} / or Invasion of the Battle Tower (Japanese: VS ラプラス VS or 突入 バトルタワー Battle Tower Break In) is the 326th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Outside the Battle Dome, the Frontier Brains struggle to protect the people from the rampaging rental Pokémon. asks where Guile Hideout went to, and Brandon replies that he headed off to the with . asks where went, and Brandon tells her that he went off to inform about what's happening. tells everyone to focus on saving everyone instead of worrying about Guile. At the Battle Palace, Spenser watches as 's Pokémon battle against his own. At the 's accommodations, the reporter and look outside to see all the commotion. Latias removes her human disguise and takes the reporter outside to investigate. joins them, and they pass by Noland while he wonders why isn't responding to his calls. To find out what happened to Anabel, Noland decides to check the Battle Tower for her. He approaches Emerald, as well as and , who he hadn't met before. Ruby and Sapphire introduce themselves as the Hoenn Pokédex trio, along with Emerald. Emerald gets annoyed at them trying to associate with him, but Ruby suggests calling themselves the Three Conquerors, for their goals of conquering Gyms, Contests, and the Battle Frontier. Suddenly, a mob of rental Pokémon emerge from the bushes, so Ruby and Sapphire send out Mumu and Chic to attack them. When Noland asks Emerald where his Pokémon are, Emerald states that he left them back at the Battle Palace. Having no choice, Emerald whips out his E Shooter and decides to borrow a few Pokémon to use in the meantime. From out of the crowd, Emerald picks the Pokémon that look the most tormented and calms them down. He fires, calming down a , , , and . He tells the four to follow him into the Battle Tower, while Noland closes the door to keep the others out. Noland decides to let Emerald borrow the Pokémon, but keeps the Mawile for himself. Guile watches from the Battle Tower's computer room, and expresses anger that they caught up to him so quickly. He waves his sword at Jirachi and demands that it tell him why it refuses to grant his wish. He wonders if there is some sort of procedure he needs to follow before he can have his wish granted. He decides to buy time before then and tells a silhouette that they will help him do it. Back at Emerald's group, the elevator isn't working, so Noland suggests going up the stairs. When they go to the next floor, the lights turn on, which only happens when it takes on a challenge. Suddenly, a virtual Trainer and rental are summoned. From behind the virtual Trainer appears Anabel, who has blank eyes and a vacant expression. Major events * 's Pokémon continue their Battle Palace challenge. * Emerald obtains a , , and . * Emerald, , , and arrive at the . * Guile Hideout struggles to get to grant his wish. * appears before 's group, but doesn't appear to be normal. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Guile Hideout Pokémon * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's) * ( 's; calmed by Emerald) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Lapras - Đột nhập Tháp Giao đấu }} de:Kapitel 326 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS326 zh:PS326